House of Night Truth or Dare MY WAY!
by Zoey2012
Summary: A house of night truthe or dare. What will happen please read this awesome story!
1. Chapter 1

**House of night truth of dare!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Z: "Hi!"

HON Cast: "Oh no! it's **_another _**crazy author!"

Z: "I'm not a crazy author that tortures you guys!"

Hon cast: *relaxes* "then who are you?"

Z: "Just call me Z."

Hon cast: "Kay!"

Z: "okay first off! Neferet, go die! And Jack, I resurrect you!"

*Neferet Dies*

*Jack is resurrected*

Jack: "YAY! Thank you!" *hugs and kisses Damien*

Z: "Damien and Jack go to your room and love each other!"

*Damien and Jack go to their room*

(End of chapter one was very happy. Taking Requests. Please Review)


	2. Chapter 2

**HON TRUTH OR DARE: MY WAY!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Special Thanks to:**

**- ****For My Personal Pleasure**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Z: "OKAY! Now, Aurox you confuse me so much so… BYE!"

*Aurox disappears*

Erik: "Now what?"

Z: "Erik, you and Dallas must confess your undying love for each other!"

Dallas: "...WHat?!" *flustered that she even knows about that*

Z: "Go on! Kiss him"

Erik: "Don't have to tell me twice" *kisses Dallas*

Zoey: "I knew he wasn't straight"

Stark: *buries his face in Zoey*

Rephiam: *blushes, holds Stevie Rae in his lap*

Stevie Rae: *kisses Rephiam's forehead*

Aphrodite: *cackling*

Darius: "Be nice my beauty" *tilts his head lightly, "it's what they..." *clears throat* "Like..."

Z: Okay! Now Zoey and Stark get they're own room" "So Do Stevie Rae and Rephiam"

*the two couples leave*

Z: "Have sweet dreams" (read: Have sweet Sex!)

**(A/N: End of chapter 2!**

**Please Do me a favor and REVIEW!)**

**Love ya!**

**~Zoey 2012~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HON Truth or Dare MY WAY!**

**A/N: Thank you ****My Personal Pleasure**** for the great review! And to the others um… I didn't ask you to read my story so if you don't like it don't leave a review saying that! Nevertheless enjoy this next Chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

"Okay! Now we are actually gonna be playing truth or dare with each other now!" Z yipped happily as everyone sat back down in the commons room.

"YAY!" Jack said happily.

"Okay, Zoey, Truth or dare?" Z asked.

"Truth." Zoey said confidently.

"Okay, who kisses better: Stark or Erik?" Z proposed.

Zoey answered immediately, "Stark by far"

Z asked her further, "why?"

Zoey answers after looking at Stark, "Erik kisses were always…possessive"

"He's not possessive with me" Dallas commented quietly.

"Oookay…. Moving on... Aphrodite, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she smirked.

"Hmm… I dare you to just wear jeans and one of Darius's shirts. And no make-up!"

"WHAT!" *sighs* "Okay fine." *leaves and changes into some black jeans and Darius's black shirt that had shrunk to her size. Then she wiped off her make-up and came back out* "Happy?" she sneered and sat back onto Darius's lap and curled into him.

Review! Please!


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Special

HON TRUTH OR DARE MY WAY!

Chapter 4: Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I do not own the House of night or its characters

"Okay we are gonna have our own Secret Santa!"

"YAY!" Jack yipps happily.

*everyone groans, but Aphrodite's is the most recognizable*

*Z hands everyone their secret Santa*

"Now everyone go shopping!" Z ordered.

*everyone goes shopping*

*Hour later time skip *

*Zoey gives Aphrodite a pink leather jacket with the words: 'Bitch Please' printed on the back is black sparkly letters.*

"You do know me well" Aphrodite smirks and slides the jacket on.

*Stevie Rae gives Rephaim a ring with a onyx stone in the middle* Rephaim just smiles and kisses her.

*Stark gives Darius a black leather jacket* they just nod to each other.

*Aphrodite gives the twins friendship necklaces* They smile at her, *Cue eye roll from Aphrodite*

*Zoey gives Stark a charm bracelet with an arrow charm on it*

*Stark gives Zoey a ring in a box, when she opens it inside the box are the words: "Will you marry me?" She gasps covering her mouth and nods. He hugs her.*

*Darius gives Aphrodite a diamond ring.* She kisses him.

*Jack gives Damien a book, and Damien gives him a laptop, making him squeal and kisses him*

*Last Erik give Dallas a ring with lighning bolts around it* Dallas kisses him and gives him a Darth Vade pez candy dispenser.

THE END!

-Zoey 2012-

(A/N: Sorry it's rushed, i didn't have much time to write it.)


End file.
